Discovering Love
by turtleduckss
Summary: A Taang story I decided to write takes place five years after the war. R&R please


**Discovering Love**

_Chapter One: Thoughts_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or the characters.

**A/N**: I haven't done anything from Aang's POV in a while. I'm thinking I will continue this and make a story out of it if anyone is interested ^^ Reviews would be lovely. And I was listing to 'leaves from the vine' the sad song Iroh sings … don't ask why this gave me inspiration to write this!

Aang looked over a Toph a gentle smile on his lips and a light blush on his cheeks. He could feel his heart race a bit more as she looked over at him. Though he knew she couldn't really see him she did look in his general direction. Her eyes were unique and beautiful he knew he would never find such eyes anywhere else. The light pale green they held was all her. No one else could ever have such eyes. Her skin was smooth and he imagined soft. When he had begun to feel something for her he wasn't sure. Aang had been so certain he loved Katara. So very certain, but something had changed. His love had been nothing more than a crush. They had stayed together for a little over a year before he broke it off. He didn't want to hurt Katara but he knew he didn't love her like he thought he did. They were still good friends and he knew they always would be. But why he was liking Toph he wasn't sure. His heart raced, his cheeks flushed even if she spoke to him or simply was near him.

"What's wrong with you, Twinkle Toes?"

Toph's voice brought Aang out of his thoughts and he blushed a bit more. "Oh, um nothing Sifu Toph!" Even though that was a lie and Aang was certain it would take a few seconds before Toph said something. Aang noticed as Toph crossed her arms raising a delicate eyebrow.

"You've been around me long enough to know I can tell when you are lying. So spit it out!"

Aang gulped ever so quietly pulling at the top of his shirt feeling a bit warm. "Well .. erm … it's uh … you see. I .. uh … " Aang could see Toph's annoyance clearly on her face.

"You know what forget. It's late. I'm tired and don't want to deal with your air-headedness." Aang watched as Toph stood up her form certainly that of a young lady who had developed quiet a bit from the child she had been. Toph made her normal rock tent shutting Aang out leaving him all alone in the camp they had set up. For now it was only Aang and Toph traveling from city to city in the Earth Kingdom. Aang started into the fire looking at it swirl and move with a gentle breeze. It was autumn and had been five long years. The young Avatar was seventeen years old now. The world was mostly at peace, but he knew that it wouldn't take much to upset the delicate peace that had been created. Sokka and Katara drifted from the South Pole to the Fire Nation helping with their tribe and Zuko. Toph had her own academy to teach earthbenders how to metalbend. She was proud of her students and of the academy as she rightfully should be. Aang had been spending more time with Toph as of late. Toph would take a week or two off to help Aang when he requested it at first she had poked fun about how he couldn't do anything on his own. Aang smiled at the memory but now it seemed like Toph had either become use to him coming every few weeks or maybe she actually enjoyed spending time with her. Aang was hoping it was the later, but he couldn't say for sure. Aang kept getting tongued tied when he tried to tell her what he was feeling. He probably needed to deal with this 'head-on' as Toph had taught him with earthbending. To act and not think about it. But that was much easier said than done. Perhaps in time he would do just that, but for now he would wait and see.

Aang yawned patting Momo's head who was laying in his lap asleep. "Come on, buddy, time for bed." Aang airbended himself up going over to Appa and petting him as well before speaking softly. "Night buddy." Aang laid down on the ground he had become very use to sleep on closing his eyes hoping his thoughts would stop enough to get some rest.


End file.
